


be hopeful, don't get broken (stay caught up in the moment)

by reshopgaypanda (echo_wolf)



Series: give my heart (always yours to keep) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, dog au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_wolf/pseuds/reshopgaypanda
Summary: “Baby steps, Lena.” Lucy clarifies and clicks her tongue. “How are you supposed to have more fur babies if you don’t even live with the person you want to raise said fur babies with?”Lena opens her mouth and shuts it.orthe more soft, angsty dog au no one asked for





	be hopeful, don't get broken (stay caught up in the moment)

**Author's Note:**

> this follow up came to be because I made an elaborate hc that involved this picture 
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/6199ee313976cfed299d2e82e70fa120/tumblr_p64btkEg8M1syqui8o1_540.jpg
> 
> but tumblr ate the message and i got so upset that i decided i wanted to (semi) fully flesh it out and NOT risk losing it again. i also soon realized that I have a dog au that i never want to end, so here you have me channeling all of the above and wanting dogs into a supercorp story
> 
> title comes from Wild Love by James Bay (ps: the acoustic version is where it's at)

_ This is the first time Lena’s spent the entire night at L-Corp ever since she started dating Kara Danvers. The sun’s already up, and she’s expecting her girlfriend to be doing one of two things. _

_ One:  Kara might already be up making breakfast, ready to scold her for not sleeping. _

_ (She can already imagine it: “Sleep is important, Lena.You can’t just skirt it for a deadline! I’m not even human and I LOVE sleep. Here, eat your pancakes!”) _

_ Two: Kara might be sleeping in her bed, cuddled up to a huge Bernese Mountain dog that takes up Lena’s side of the bed.  _

_ (Lena’s heart skips at the thought of Kara having a side in her bed-- having a space in her life no one’s been able to fill before-- with her oversized and overprotective dog, no less.)  _

_ Lena doesn’t expect scene she walks into. On the chance that Kara might still be asleep, she tries to be as quiet as possible. She toes off her shoes, but notices it’s not as quiet as she expects it to be on a Saturday morning. She follows the sound of stereo in the living room. Before she can announce her presence, she peers around the corner to find Kara carrying Lily in her arms. Lily’s head is rested on the blonde’s left shoulder, paws on either side of her neck. Kara’s carrying Lily like a baby.  _

_ (Like Lily is hers.)  _

_ Kara’s carrying Lily like the dog’s not almost 110 pounds, swaying side to side along to the music.  _

_ It’s not until Kara starts singing that she registers the song that pulled her into the living room to begin with: ‘And I will take you in my arms, and hold you right where you belong’  _

_ Leave it to Kara to serenade a dog with N’sync lyrics.  _

_ (Lena never expected Kara Danvers, but she knows-- without a doubt in her mind-- she’s the one.)  _

***

“Just ask her.” Lucy says it like it’s so simple. She sneaks a piece of bread under the counter for Lily. 

“I don’t really know how.” Lena laments dejectedly, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

She raises an eyebrow at her friend,  “You know, between you and Kara, we’re gonna get scolded at Lily’s next checkup.” 

“What?” Lucy shrugs innocently. “It’s practically a tradition! You get your mind in a twist whilst, unbeknownst to you, I share carbs with Lil.” 

Lena rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “I’m not wound up about this.” 

“You are.” Lucy says pointedly. “It’s not like you’re going to ask her to marry you. Though, seeing how torn up you are about this, I suspect that’s definitely on the horizon.” Lena doesn’t even dignify her with an answer. “It’s a natural progression to want to move in with your girlfriend. Do you need the usual Lucy Lane push?” 

“What?” Lena deadpans, “You’ll give me carbs, too?” 

“Nope.” There’s a mischievous grin on Lucy’s face and Lena immediately regrets it. Lucy’s already got Lena’s phone and has already sent something before Lena can even begin to protest. “There. Now you’ll have her all to yourself tonight.”

“You didn’t use the ‘we need to talk’ line, did you?” Lena facepalms. “I don’t want it to seem like a negative thing. Really, it’s not a dealbreaker for me.” 

“Baby steps, Lena.” Lucy clarifies and clicks her tongue. “How are you supposed to have more fur babies if you don’t even live with the person you want to raise said fur babies with?”

Lena opens her mouth and shuts it. 

“And that, dear Lily,” Lucy tosses another piece of bread to the Bernese Mountain dog at her feet, “is how you convince your stubborn mom. A Lucy Lane special.” 

“Fraudulent messages?” Lena says sorely. 

Lucy grins, “No, my friend. Truth and logic.” 

Lena buries her face into her hands. She really can’t look at her best friend right now. 

“And maybe some fraudulent messages.”

***

[12:54pm] Lena: Dinner at my place tonight?  

[12:54pm] Kara <3: depends...will there be potstickers?

[12:55pm] Lena: And donuts.

[12:55pm] Kara <3: ...deal :)

***

_ Kara’s zipping around Lena’s apartment frantically and Lena can only watch in amusement as Lily tries to also chase the superhero around. “Lily, this isn’t funny. I need both of the boots if I have to go to work.”  _

_ “You could always borrow my heels.” Lena says, hiding a smile behind her hand.  _

_ Kara glares in her direction. “Not helpful!”  _

_ “I have red ones.” Lena clarifies with bubbling mirth.  _

_ Kara throws her hands into the air, hobbling towards Lena’s bedroom. “You could at least try looking instead of laughing at my misery.” _

_ “Darling, for someone who has x-ray vision, you surely don’t use it often enough to your advantage.”  _

_ “I’ve used it! And I cannot for the life of me--” Kara stops in her tracks, and all Lena can hear is the bed being moved in the bedroom. “How am I supposed to know it’s under the bed when you’ve lined it with lead!”  _

_ Lena shakes her head. “You know I did that for your benefit.” _

_ “I know.” Kara sighs. “And I love you. But I have to get going. Alex is going to kill me. Tell Lucy I’ll see her at the next lunch.”   _

_ Lena stills her by the wrist and draws her in to kiss her on the cheek. She finally lets go by whispering, “Be careful.” _

_ “Always.” Lily barks in protest, demanding with her tail and a whiny pout. “I love you, too, Lil.” She kisses Lena’s forehead. “I love you. I’ll be back.”  _

***

“How does your girlfriend eat all this?” Lucy asks as she glances at the amount of takeout that was delivered to Lena’s apartment. 

It occurs to Lena that Lucy doesn’t know of Kara’s alter ego. And she’s racking her brain at how to explain it to Lucy without giving away a secret that’s not hers. Lena just about panics when Lucy starts laughing.

“I’m just kidding, obviously.” Lucy explains, stealing a donut without prompt, “She came out to me when I was still stationed with the DEO. So, you can breathe. You wouldn’t be outing your girlfriend.”

“Did she pick up a bomb in front of you, too?” Lena asks curiously. 

“No, actually.” Lucy says thoughtfully. “She invited me over to her apartment to try to convince me not to detain her sister and J’onn. But, I was under orders and was about as stubborn as you. So, she just started unbuttoning her shirt and I thought--”

“You thought she was coming on to you?” Lena says with surprise.

Lucy fires back, “Just because you wasted any and all opportunity on all this, doesn’t mean you get to scoff whenever someone could potentially be interested.” 

“Well, did you,” Lena pauses, not really sure she wants to hear it, “try to reciprocate?”

“Are you asking if I also started to take my shirt off?” Lucy grins as she tosses a piece of donut to Lily. “Am I sensing a bit of jealousy at the thought of us having history?”

Lena rolls her eyes, but doesn’t answer.

But Lucy just keeps going. “You know green is only good on you when it matches your eyes. But you really don’t have to worry. This was before she fell head over heels for your dumb ass.” She swats at her friend. “You can’t be hung up on this when you ask her to move in.” 

“I’m not!” 

***

_ Sometimes Lena forgets that she’s dating a superhero, but she remembers seemingly at the worst times. When she walks through Catco doors to meet with James and the fight tears away any of her composure. When Kara comes home from a fight, and there are tears in her suit. When Lena’s phone goes off and Alex’s name appears instead of Kara’s.  _

_ The first time she visits Kara in the medical bay in the DEO, she can barely keep her hands from shaking.  _

_ “She’s going to be fine. Blew out her powers and the sunbed helps with the healing process.” Alex assures Lena as they walk toward the medical bay where Kara’s sunbed is located. “I just figured you wouldn’t allow her to be here by herself.”  _

_ “Thank you.” She takes a deep breath. “I didn’t think you’d be okay with this.” _

_ “Well, I also know she won’t sit still until she sees you. If you’re here, then she’ll actually stay in the sunbed instead of making miraculous recoveries and making things worse.” Alex shrugs. “Besides, you signed all the NDA’s, but I can pick my battles at least.”  Alex throws her a smile. They turn a corner and Alex opens up a door. “She’s sleeping, but I’m sure she’ll want to see you when she wakes up.” _

_ “Should I call you when she’s awake?” _

_ Alex shakes her head. “We’re monitoring her stats. I can lecture her when her powers come back.”   _

_ Kara is asleep and resting when she sits down. She’s breathing, thankfully, but very weak. She looks so delicate that Lena’s almost afraid she’ll shatter if she touches her. She holds her hand, though. She needs the contact to ground her, assure her Kara is still here.  _

_ She makes arrangements for Lucy to care for Lily for the night. She knows she’s not going anywhere any time soon, and this could take all night.  _

_ It’s not for another few hours that Kara stirs, and it startles Lena. “Hey…” Kara wheezes out. “You should be at home.”  _

_ (You are home, Lena wants to say, but she holds it silently in her heart for fear of it being too much, too real, for this moment.) _

***

“Do you have a compact?” Lucy asks, hopping off the bar stool.

“My bathroom. Should be next to the sink.” Lena comments without looking up from her phone.

Lucy emerges a few minutes later with Lily in tow. “So, do you wanna tell me exactly why you’re making such a big deal out of tonight when she practically lives here?”

“What are you talking about?” That tears Lena’s attention away from her phone. 

“There’s like two sets of everything in your bathroom. And now you’ve got two bedside tables.” 

“Yes, but she doesn’t have a key.” Lena argues. “That’s a big step, don’t you think?”

Lucy rolls her eyes, crossing her arms unimpressed, “That’s because you leave the window open for her like you’re on Dawson’s Creek and she’s climbing into your window with a ladder.”

“I…don’t follow that reference at all.” Lena stares at her friend. 

“Have your girlfriend show it to you when she moves in.” 

Lena flips her off. 

***

_ Lena walks into her bedroom to find Kara staring at the bed in pure concentration. Lily remains at the blonde’s feet also attentively staring at the bed. “What are you two doing?” _

_ “I can’t see under the bed.”  is one response.  _

_ A bark is the other response.  _

_ “Oh.” Lena then explains, “I forgot about that. The frame has a width of less than a millimeter of lead lined with the edges. Kind of like your glasses. I figured you’d want your senses dulled when you slept.” _ __  
  


_ “Lena,” Kara breathes out a whisper, like she would never expect this.  _

_ “I know it might be a little irresponsible because you probably wouldn’t want to be caught unawares.” Lena tries to defend her motivations, “But I wondered if it would make you more comfortable.” She peers up at her girlfriend. “Here, I mean. We can always get rid of it, if you hate it.”  _

_ Kara shakes her head earnestly. “No, no. You didn’t have to do this.” Lena shrugs, but Kara kisses her on the cheek. “Thank you.” _

_ “I’m sorry, I didn’t warn you about it.”  _

_ “No, this is great. It’s just--” Kara blushes, “No one’s ever done anything like this for me before.”  _

_ Lena practically preens. “I’m glad you like it then.” She kisses Kara’s shoulder and says, “Ready for bed?”  _

_ “One sec.” Kara says before dashing into the bathroom.  _

_ Lena waits for a few moments before she realizes even Kara doesn’t take this long.“I have spare toothbrushes under the sink.”  _

_ “How did you--”  Kara begins to ask.  _

_ “--I can hear you thinking from here. It sounded like you wanted to fly home to get your own toothbrush.” Lena explains as she gets up to lean against the bathroom door frame. “But just have one here.” _

_ Kara blinks up at her, like she’s lost her breath. “Are you sure?” _

_ Lena nods as she pushes up off the door frame to stand in front of the blonde. “Of course, I’m sure.” Lily comes barreling in practically whining, unhappy about being left out of the current goings-on in the bathroom without her. “Don’t listen to Lily. She’s just sore she didn’t offer it first.”  _

_ Kara places a kiss on Lily’s forehead. “Well, thank you. It’s the thought that counts, Lily.” She scratches her ear before standing up to face her girlfriend. “And thank you.”  _

_ Kara kisses her, deep and meaningful.  _

_ (Lena’s heart flips a few times, and the thought of ‘the one’ and ‘home’ resound deeper in her heart.)  _

***

“Alright. I’m going to get out of your hair. Now that I’ve ruffled your feathers enough for your dinner.” Lucy announces as she plays with Lily’s ears. 

Lena watches them for a moment and raises an eyebrow in bemusement. “Are you telling me or my dog?” 

“You know she’s my favorite girl, Luthor.” Lucy laughs when Lena frowns, “There’s that green again.” 

Lena shakes her head, “No it’s not that.” She looks up at Lucy, color draining from her face. “Alex is calling me.” 

Lucy just makes an O shape with her mouth. “Maybe Kara’s just gonna be late?” 

Lena just answers her phone, trying to keep her voice light. “I’ll never get used to you calling me, Agent Danvers.” 

“How soon can you make it to the DEO?” Alex asks immediately, like there isn’t time to waste. 

Lena’s heart drops into her stomach. 

“I’m already leaving.” Lena says as she haphazardly grabs for Lily’s leash and beckons for Lucy to follow suit. “Give me thirty minutes.”

Lucy sighs, grabbing for Lena’s purse, as she follows her best friend out the door. “She’ll be alright, Lena. This is Kara we’re talking about.” 

***

_ “Til the day my life is through, this I promise you.” Kara sings effortlessly. Lena can bet she knows the song by heart.  _

_ Lena is finally given away when Lily lifts her head and starts wagging her tail.  _

_ “What is it, Lil?” Kara turns around and practically lights up at the sight of Lena in the hallway. “Lena!”  _

_ Lily demands to be let down and she stumbles toward Lena who kneels down to hug her. “I hope you were good for Kara last night.”  _

_ “She was fine until about an hour ago when she realized you weren’t home, yet.” Kara explains, hitting pause on the stereo.   _

_ “That doesn’t explain why you were carrying her.” Lena teases.  _

_ “She wouldn’t stop whining, so I just picked her up.” Kara shrugs, then clears her throat. “How long have you been here?”  _

_ “Long enough.” Lena smiles, reaching a hand out for Kara to take. “Is that why you never invite me out to karaoke? Are you sure you don’t also moonlight as a singer?” _

_ “I invite you! You’re always busy.” Kara pouts, narrowing her eyes at her girlfriend. “Next time I invite you, you can’t complain.”  _

_ “I’m sorry I had to work all night.” Lena sighs, resting her head against Kara’s shoulder. “But thank you for looking after the little one.”  _

_ “Lena, you don’t have to thank me.” Kara turns her head to murmur into her hair. “I like spending time with Lily.”  _

_ It’s not that Lena thinks that Kara doesn’t like Lily. She’s so used to Lily being as something her partners had to put up with that this take her a little by surprise, how much *Kara loves Lily with all her heart.  _

_ (Lena falls in love with Kara a little more in that moment.) _

***

They can see Alex, Winn, and J’onn waiting for them. 

“Miss Luthor, dogs are not permitted on the premises.” J’onn says when they’re close enough.

Lucy rummages through Lena’s purse for a document. “But Lily signed an NDA.”

Winn’s eyebrows shoot up, pointing at the document from beside J’onn. “Hey, boss. That seems legit. Lucy does have a notary on top of that law degree of hers.” J’onn glares at him, causing him to duck his head. “It’s nice seeing you again, Lena, though I would’ve preferred under better circumstances.”

“Likewise, Winn.” Lena smiles. Her heart aches, but she asks the question. “Is she alright?”

“We think so.” Alex says. “Her vitals are stable, but we haven’t been able to wake her.” 

“What exactly happened?” Lena asks, trying to maintain eye contact with Alex. 

Alex sighs before pulling Lena aside. She turns to Winn and Lucy, “Can you two take care of the pup for now?” 

They nod, and Lena follows Alex over to the medical bay. Regardless of the handful of times she’s been here. The path to the medical bay never gets better. Alex decides everyone was out of earshot and starts to explain, “There was a little accident with unstable kryptonite.”

“Like the one in Lex’s lab?” Lena asks, barely remembering being flown out of a hangar before it exploded. “I thought it was all destroyed in that explosion.”

“It was a different radioactive footprint. Plus, it wasn’t made on Earth.” Alex supplies, “Just even more unstable and a small amount had exploded when Kara arrived on site. We miscalculated, and J’onn had to fly her out of there before it was too late.” Alex sighs. “Just when I think we’re done with the Fort Rozz prisoners, new ones come up with more elaborate schemes.”

“What happened to, “ Lena pauses, “whoever did this?”

“Well, the prisoners couldn’t escape in time so we assume they had gone with the explosion.”

“But how do you know they didn’t just escape?” Like Lena’s mother did.   
  


“We have agents surveying the site for at least the next week.” Alex puts a hand on her shoulder. “That’s enough debriefing. You should go see your girlfriend. Her vitals always look up when you show up.” 

Lena gasps at that. 

Alex bumps shoulders with her. “You know that Kryptonians mate for life, right? They’re bound by--”

“--Rao’s light.” Lena finishes the sentence. “Kara’s told me, but--”

“--there’s no question, Lena.” Alex almost laughs. “You’re it for her.” 

***

_ Kara wakes again after Lena had coaxed her back into resting more. Admittedly, there wasn’t much to be coaxed as Kara couldn’t quite fight her own eyelids telling her to sleep again.  _

_ Lena merely whispers that she’ll still be here when she wakes up.  _

_ “You didn’t go anywhere.” Kara manages as she struggles to sit upright. “What about L-Corp?” _

_ “L-Corp is fine, Kara.” Lena smiles, “I probably wouldn’t trust anyone but Sam to take over my company for a week.” _

_ “A whole week!” Kara cries out. “I’ve been out for that long?” _

_ “Darling, you blew out your powers. Of course, you’re going to be out for a while.”  _

  
  


_ “Yeah, but I could’ve been watching Disney movies on my couch or something.” Kara pouts, crossing her arms over her chest. “Stupid sunbed always making me sleep, instead of healing me.”  _

_ “Well, last time Alex checked your vitals, she said you’re almost fully recovered.” Lena explains as she reaches out to tuck a lock of hair behind Kara’s ear. Kara makes a motion to hop out of the sunbed, but Lena pushes her back down. “No. You’re not moving until you’re all better.”  _

_ “But, Lena, I’ve missed out on a whole week of things! Like Lily! I haven’t seen Lily!” Kara laments, “And food! It’s a whole week of food!” _

_ “You know, for someone who loves sleep, you’re being really sore about this.” Lena comments with an amused quirk of her eyebrow. Kara continues to pout, and Lena takes a little bit of pity on her. “Tell you what. Why don’t I lay down with you?”  _

_ Kara kind of perks up at the suggestion. “Really?” _

_ “You complain about my lack of sleep, right?” Lena asks as she waits for Kara to scoot over and make room for her. Luckily it’s big enough to fit both of them. “This will solve three problems.”  _

_ Kara’s eyebrows furrow. “My powers and your sleep. What’s the third thing?” _

_ “This,” Lena sighs and settles into Kara’s embrace. “I’ve missed you.”   _

_ Lena’s heart feels like it’s going to fall out of her chest with how fast it’s racing, and Kara can most definitely hear it. “Hey, I’m right here. I’m sorry for worrying you.”  _

_ “Promise me you’ll always come back to me.”  _

_ It comes out softer than a whisper.  _

_ “I promise.”  _

***

Lena walks into the medical bay. She doesn’t need direction anymore and that bugs her more than it should. She hates that this is familiar, hates that this feeling never goes away-- the feeling of running out of time with Kara. 

She sighs and sits down next to the sunbed. “I’m sorry I keep hesitating.” She admits to Kara, who she hopes can hear her. “You are everything I could have ever dreamed of and more, but I always hesitate because I worry about being too much for you.” She sighs and reaches out for Kara’s hand, like she always does when Kara’s unconscious. “I didn’t think it was possible for Lily to adore someone as much as she loves you. And you don’t even have to love her as much as you do, but you do. You are patient and kind and so good, I wonder what I have done to deserve you.” There are tears streaming down her face now. “But, if you’ll let me, I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy. I want to give you all the love you deserve.” She can’t help the sob that erupts from her, “But I can’t do that if you don’t come back to me. I can’t ask you to move in with me and raise another dog with me if you don’t wake up from this.” 

There’s no change in the machines attached to Kara. There’s no sign that Kara could have heard her. Lena presses a kiss to her hand and rests her forehead against it. 

“I need you to come back.” She whispers, “Promise me you’ll come back to me.” 

***

When Lena wakes up, she feel someone stroking her hair and she startles back. When lifts her head, Kara’s looking at her sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to wake you. ” Almost immediately, she follows up with, “I’m sorry I had to miss dinner. I know you were looking forward to that.”

Lena blinks at her rapidly. It barely registers to her that Lily is also on the sunbed, resting at Kara’s feet-- more like on her legs. 

“Kara…” Lena doesn’t know what to do but to take Kara’s face in hers and kiss her. She rests her forehead against Kara’s and breathes out, “You came back.”

“Well,” Kara swallows nervously, “I still have to move in and raise another dog with you, don’t I?” Lena falters a moment before Kara holds her wrists to keep Lena’s hands in place. “A promise is a promise, Lena Luthor. And I think you’re supposed to spend forever with your soulmate.” 

“You  heard me?”

Kara nods, “Yes and no. I heard your heartbeat, but I could swear I heard your voice too. It went in and out.” She kisses Lena’s hand. “You sounded so sad.” 

“I thought I lost you.” Lena sobs, “Blowing out your powers and needing time to heal on the sunbed is one thing. But Kryptonite--” 

“--I know. I’m sorry. I should have been more careful.” 

“Alex told me they miscalculated, so I can’t be terribly mad at you.” 

“Good. Besides,” Kara has a glint in her eye, “how are you going to ask me to move in with you if you’re mad at me?”

Lena pretends to ponder it as she pulls away, “You’re right. Looks like I just won’t.” Kara pretends to sound outraged, but Lily’s the one who whines the loudest out of the two. Lena shakes her head. “I was kidding, Lily.” She turns back to Kara, “Will you move in with me?”

All Kara does is kiss her.

“So is that a yes?” 

Kara sighs,  “You know I love you for all of you. You’d never be too much. And I think it’s kind of funny that you’re asking me to move in when I practically already live at your place.”

Hating that this is the same argument that Lucy used earlier, she tries to refute, “But you still have your apartment. I didn’t want to assume.”

“And I didn’t want to impose.” 

Lena shakes her head. “So, we still gotta work on the talking thing, huh?” 

“I think there’s improvement.” Kara says with a smile, “No one thought there were actual children involved this time around.” 

***

“Hi there, love.” Lena coos to Lily, who is already wiggling circles around her legs before Lena can even get her shoes off. “How was your day?”

All Lena gets in return is a bark and low wiggle. 

Lena chuckles and showers her dog in affection. “Missed me that much, huh?” 

It’s been one of Lena’s longer days at L-Corp. A new merger and a product deadline are both creeping up on the CEO. If it bothered Lily so much while Lena’s at work, she doesn’t show it as she wags her tail and almost smiles up at Lena. 

It’s not for another thirty seconds that she hears shuffling coming from the bedroom. Kara emerges dragging her feet as she goes, rubbing the back of her bed-mussed hair. Lily wastes no time in wiggling circles around the blonde who smiles down at the dog before turning her attention to her girlfriend in the kitchen. 

“I thought you’d be sleeping.” Lena says softly, tilting her head at her sleepy girlfriend. She sometimes wonders how this is the same woman who puts on a cape and saves National City every day as Kara stifles a yawn. 

“I was.” Kara stifles yet another yawn. “But someone,” she pauses and mock glares at Lily, “ditched me.” She finally rounds the counter and embraces Lena from behind. “That only means one thing.” She mumbles a kiss onto Lena’s shoulder, “means that you’re home.” 

And then, other times, Lena wonders how she got so lucky. Lena turns her head and lets Kara kiss her, softly and meaningful. Lena sighs, “I could get used to this.” 

Lily takes that moment to jump up between them. But, Kara doesn’t let the moment go. “You realize she won’t stand to be left out, right?” 

“Of course, not.” 

“We should get her a pet or something.” Kara suggests, and Lena spends the next few seconds trying to process it. “If she’s got so much love to give.” 

“You want us to get a pet for our already pet?” 

Kara starts scratching the back of her head, “Would it be such a bad idea?”  

“Getting her something she’d have to take care of? Absolutely.” Lena elaborates with a growing smile, “But to get her a brother or sister? That sounds reasonable.”

Kara practically squeals when she realizes what it means. She immediately pulls Lena into a hug and twirls her around. “You mean, we’re actually doing this? We’re getting another dog!”

Lena has known they’ve wanted this, but if Kara’s breaktaking smile is anything to go by, they’re ready. 

***

“That’s the one!” Kara exclaims as they approach a young-looking golden retriever in the corner of the shelter. “Hi there, little fella.” 

Lena doesn’t have time to react, really. The two have bonded by the time she reaches Kara who’s trying to pet the dog through the gate. “He’s cute, darling.” 

The shelter employee peeks over their shoulders and chuckles, “That one there is Teddy. He was found on the side of the road in a box about a month ago. Seemed like he was abandoned. But that’s all we know of him. No chip, although we found him already neutered.”

Lena tilts her head at the dog before asking the employee, “Why hasn’t anyone adopted him?” 

“He’s pretty timid.” The guy shrugs, “It’s hard to fall in love with a dog that doesn’t even look up when you walk up to the fence. Guess no one had the same spark with him, like your girl does.” 

She watches as Kara plays with Teddy like he’s an old friend. It’s reminiscent of the way she met Lily, and Lena knows they can’t go home without him. “She has that effect,” Lena says proudly. 

“Hey, it’s pretty remarkable. He barely pays any of us attention. But he’s taking a great liking to her.” 

Lena watches as Teddy licks Kara’s face all over, and finds that she doesn’t need much more convincing, “We’ll take him.” 

***

“Do you think she’ll be mad at us?” Kara says as she cradles Teddy in her arms. 

Lena sighs, “I don’t know. Dogs that aren’t chihuahuas are typically okay in her book.” 

“What if she hates him?” 

“She won’t.” 

“How do you know that?” 

Lena shakes her head, “Because if I know Lily at all, she’ll love anything and anyone we love. She loves you. She loves Lucy, even if she is a pain in the ass. She loves your friends.” She presses a reassuring kiss to her temple. “She’ll love him, too.” 

“But you said she hated all your exes!” Kara whispers harshly.

Lena whispers back as she’s got the key in the lock, “That means, I didn’t love them.” 

That’s when she opens the door and Lily comes rushing at them like she hasn’t seen them in months. Lily stops dead in her tracks when she notices Teddy. Kara and Lena immediately hold their breaths in anticipation.

It isn’t until Lily lets out a pleading whine that Kara finally lets Teddy down. Lily sniffs the new dog, and immediately starts wagging her tail. 

Lena takes a sigh of relief, and Kara sidles up next to her. “And you were worried.” 

“Don’t even.” Lena warns her, laughter bubbling as Kara giggles. 

As their two dogs chase each other around the apartment, Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s neck. She pulls her down for a searing kiss. When she pulls back, Kara holds her tighter and closer, like she never wants to let her go. Lena doesn’t fight it. This is where she belongs. 

***

“Kara?” Lena whispers as she enters the apartment. “Lily? Teddy?” 

When she hears no response, she pads into the bedroom. But her girlfriend and two dogs are nowhere to be found. 

She faintly hears Kara’s voice, following it to the living room. There’s no music, but Kara’s singing. She should be surprised, but she’s really not. Kara’s practically a boy band jukebox, a catalogue of every sappy love song ever created between the years of 1998 and 2002. 

What she is surprised about is that Kara is not only carrying Lily, but also Teddy. Like she has twins that need to be cradled to sleep. Teddy’s at least 2 years old and is effectively fully grown at 80 pounds while Lily remains at 110 pounds. Kara sings to them like it’s a normal thing. 

She snaps a picture because she failed to do so when she found Kara carrying Lily. The shutter sound effect goes off on her phone, alerting the three to her presence. 

“Sneaky!” Kara calls out before letting the dogs out of her arms. 

The dogs race each other to Lena. “Hi, did you guys miss me?”

Kara sets her hands on her hips, “You didn’t come home last night! Of course they’re gonna miss you.” 

“Why were you carrying both of them?” 

“That one,” Kara points at Lily, who looks up unabashedly at Lena, “wouldn’t stop crying.” Then she points at Teddy, “then this big baby wouldn’t quit it, either.” 

“So, you decided spoiling them was the best idea?” Lena teases her girlfriend, trying to approach her without tripping over the dogs.

Kara turns away from her, lifting her chin indignantly, “You try dealing with two crying babies then.” 

Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s weight, “I think it was a valiant effort.” She kisses Kara’s shoulder. “I’ll try to come home at a reasonable time.” 

“No later than midnight.” 

Lena presses a soft kiss onto Kara’s jaw, “Deal.” 

“What?” Kara says with surprise, “No negotiations about how you belong at L-Corp?” Kara stares at her girlfriend. “At all?”

“I belong with you.” Lena says simply, declaring it bravely as it hammers in her chest. “I love you.” 

“Who would have thought? A Super and a Luthor.” 

Lily and Teddy both bark in equal sets of outraged protest.

“And their two dogs.” 

Kara laughs, “and their two dogs.” 

(Lena’s heart melts. And if there has to be a moment, this is when she realizes irrevocably that she’s going to marry her soulmate.)


End file.
